Roses of the Caribbean
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: Reuniting with his best friend, Captain Jack Sparrow sets off on an ill fated treasure hunt. When Jack saves a young woman from wreckage of a pirate attack, he finds him self in a race against time against an old enemy, and ever growing love in his heart
1. Gallagher and Jacquelyn Spike

Authors Note:In case you're wondering Jack Sparrow will be along very soon.  
Thanks so very much to Scarlett for beta reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Sparrow or any character from Pirates of the Caribbean, I just let Jack come and play. ;)

* * *

The storm raged on, tossing the merchant ship from side to side. Jacquelyn was told to stay below, by the captain, Harry Bonney, but Jacqeulyn was not one to take orders. A quick change and she was on deck, helping the men of her ship, on the HMS Rip Tide, securing it's cannons.

"If yer gonna be up here lass, you'll put in a hand!" Bonney yelled over the thunder. Jacquelyn nodded and hurried to help some of her men tie down a rolling cannon. Lightening flashed, thunder rolled, and a heavy rain saturated everything on deck. Jacquelyn wiped the rain out of her blue-green eyes and swore, as only a true sailor could. She worked furiously, to tie the knots, her hands trembling. "We'll take it from here, lass!" A sailor friend on her crew yelled over a crack of thunder. She was politely moved from her spot, for her own safety.

Clutching on to the railing of the ship, moving herself to the next sailor and offered her hand. But again, after some time, and as the work's danger increased, she was asked to go.

"Captain! There's a ship!" a crew member yelled, pointing through the rain. A bolt of lightening illuminated Bonney's worst fear. There was indeed a ship and it was moving towards them - and fast.

"Another merchant ship?" Jacquelyn called.

"No, lass, she's moving too fast, she's not weighed down." Bonney called back. Jacquelyn made her way up to the helm and looked to where Bonney was pointing. "Could it be a pirate ship?" she asked.

"It's possible." Bonney had his attention on the ship. But the ship, indeed, proved to be that of a pirate ship.

The ship raised it's pennant as it drew nearer. "Good lord, it's the Marcosa!" a crew member yelled. Jacquelyn looked around, confused.

"Lass, go below!" Bonney told her, but Jacquelyn didn't move.

"Who or what is the Marcosa?" She demanded.

"Never yer mind lass!" Bonney said hurriedly, but the sudden cannon blast ringing over their heads served to answer Jacquelyn's question, some. The Marcosa was a pirate ship.

And the Marcosa's captain was standing at the wheel, looking like the devil himself. Wind swept silver hair, blowing about a handsome face. The red sea coat, billowing in the wind. Clung to his hip was a rapier, it's silver glistened in the flashes of lightening. Jacquelyn felt herself moving away from the railing as she gazed upon the cutthroat. Grappling hooks flew through the air as cannon fire landed threateningly close. "They mean to board us!" A crew member yelled, drawing his weapon. "Lass, I really think you should go down below." Bonney pleaded, but Jacquelyn put her foot down firmly. "I'll stay."

Bonney sighed. "Then try to take yourself out of sight."

Jacquelyn scrambled off the deck, only to come to a complete halt as an enemy pirate landed on the deck in front of her, his boots splashing in the water that lay on the deck. Jacquelyn looked around quickly for a weapon. She found one. A spare cutlass laying aside. Jacquelyn snatched it up, as the pirate growled and charged. Jacquelyn blocked the thrust with ease, or perhaps intensity. Pirates didn't fight by the rules. She had to be ready.

All around her, the enemy was boarding her ship, the crew was going down in a bloody mess. Jacquelyn continued to fight for her life, but realized, the pirates that had engaged her, were retreating. She turned quickly around when someone suddenly yelled in French. There the man stood on the helm deck, standing over her. The wind still blowing his lose, shoulder-length silver hair and sea coat. He was grinning at her, in a most devious way. Jacquelyn clutched the cutlass tighter as this rogue dared to mock her. He came down the few stairs with ease, continuing to grin.

"Well, my dear, I see you aren't one to stay below." He looked her up and down. She was dressed in a pair of breeches and cotton shirt, a corset slip underneath, protecting her breasts from the water and the possible exposure through the flimsy material. But his lips curled more at the tiniest trace of rose color peaking through her ensemble. His eyes fluttered back to her face, as his hand strayed to the halt of his rapier. "Fancy a go?" he asked her.

"If only to drive you off this ship!" Jacquelyn replied in a hiss.

He drew his rapier. "Very well."

Without another word, he attacked. Jacquelyn blocked, and they began weaving their way through the fighting around them, the lightening illuminating their battling figures.

They soon found themselves on the helm deck. "You know, my dear, you have quiet the skill with a sword," Gallagher Spike, Captain of the pirate ship Marcosa, said, with a charming half grin.

Jacquelyn growled. "What would you know?" she bit back. Gallagher outsmarted her with a move she'd never seen before and she suddenly found herself in his arms, the blades between them. Gallagher took this moment to wink steal a kiss.

Jacquelyn stumbled back out of his grasp, shocked. **How dare he!?**

Gallagher gave a slight bow, and attacked again, driving Jacquelyn into the wheel of the ship. He out maneuvered her sword hand and the cutlass went flying across the deck, dropping with a thud on the wood. Jacquelyn's blue-green eyes landed on it, looking desperately at the weapon. Gallagher advanced towards her. Jacquelyn turned her eyes to the pirate captain, and found that he was almost on top of her.

He was sheathing his rapier. All the stories she'd heard from other crew members when she'd first started sailing, about how pirates would merciless rape a woman and leave her to die, came back to her.

Her knee connected with his groin and Gallagher doubled over with a groan as Jacquelyn sprinted away from the wheel, towards the main deck. "Stop her!" Gallagher growled. Two large pirates blocked the stairs.

Jacquelyn stopped and turned, looking behind her. "What do you want with me?!" She demanded. Gallagher was leaning on the wheel.

"I would have easily discussed this with you in a friendly manor, had you NOT done that." He ground out. He stood straight and advanced towards her, as if she'd never hit him. She attempted to back down the stairs, but remembered the two thugs. Instead, she broke away and ran over to the edge.

"Come any closer and I'll throw myself over board!" she yelled, glancing over the side of the ship, then back at Gallagher, who was still coming towards her.

"Go ahead, I'll just follow you," Gallagher said in an eerie, soft tone.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned again.

Gallagher's lips turned into another devious smile. "To have you to myself," he replied, in an even softer tone, that only she could here.

Jacquelyn didn't hesitate, she threw herself over the side. Gallagher whipped off his coat and dove in behind her. Underwater, she allowed his arms to wrap around her, and pull her up to the surface. Bill was dropping a rope ladder over the side of the Marcosa. Gallagher looked into Jacquelyn's eyes, grinning like a fool in love.

Jacquelyn would have hit him, if she didn't find it all funny. Gallagher pushed a strand or two of wet hair out of her face and leaned in, kissing her deeply. Jacquelyn wrapped her arms around his neck. "What took you so long?" she asked, as the kiss broke.

Gallagher shrugged. "I wanted it to look convincing," he said with a grin, before letting go of her, and swimming towards the ladder.

Jacquelyn followed, laughing softly. "So much for going back to England and marrying Edgar," she said as they climbed over the side of the ship.

"That was the idea," Gallagher said, capturing her in his arms again, kissing her deeply, while Bill came over with a blanket, covering them both. Hurrahs and cheers came from the HMS Rip Tide. Bonney stood, shaking his head with a grin. In the end, true love had overcome. Bonney's end of the deal played out well too, he got to sail away with the Rip Tide.

"Spike!" he yelled. "You forgot this!" He picked up the red sea coat and tossed it across the short distance. Gallagher caught it with ease as the kiss ended.

"You take care of her!" Jacquelyn yelled.

"Aye, lass, I will," Bonney replied with a grin, bowing. "It was a pleasure sailing with you, Jacquelyn Fairfax. A pity yer father's lost ya to pirates," He added with a wink.

"Yes," Jacquelyn replied with a laugh as the remaining crew, those who knew of the plan and were loyal to Bonney and Jacquelyn, pulled up the anchor. The others who had died had been spies for Edgar. It had been the only way.

Jacquelyn looked back at Gallagher, while he warmed her with the blanket. "I love you," She whispered, hugging him.

"Not as much as I love you," Gallagher replied. He held her out at arms length. "Marry me, Jacquelyn Fairfax."

Jacquelyn looked up at him before replying. "With heart and soul." This time, she kissed him.

"Aye, looks like the Marcosa has a new mistress." Gallagher muttered, after the kiss.

Jacquelyn grinned, declaring, "She'd best get used to it!"

Gallagher's men cheered.

"Where to Captain?!" Bill called from the helm.

"Set a course for Port Royal!"


	2. Escaping the Hangman

Author's note: NOW, Jack Sparrow appears....  
Thanks very much to Scarlett for Beta reading this(as well as Blood in the Sand) Couldn't do it with out you girl! Now everyone go read her stories!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Jack Sparrow or any other character from the movie, they belong to their respected creators.

Two and a half years later, Jacquelyn again stood at the helm of the Marcosa, watching the port of Georgetown come into view. At the wheel, Gallagher was swearing a string of curses under his breath. "Relax dear," Jacquelyn cooed in his ear, pausing only to pinch his rear. Gallagher jumped slightly, reached behind him and seized her wrist, bringing her around, capturing her between him and the wheel. Jac took a hold of the handles, holding it, under Gallagher's knowledgeable hands.

"Remember to put this on the list," He said softly into her ear. "This would be, what, the twelfth time I've had to do this?" he asked.

Jacquelyn sighed. "Yes, but he's got six over you, with 18." She heard Gallagher growl in response and sighed. "I just hope we're not too late," she said gravely.

"We're not. He'll have delayed it some how, he always does."

He rolled his eyes as the officer droned on and on about his charges. The ropes were chafing his wrists, but he continued to try and work out of them. He had to hurry if he was going to make it out of here before they sentenced him. The executioner looked all to happy, grinning and waving at him from the gallows. With a visible grimace, he turned his attention back to the ropes on his wrists.

"How do you plead?!" demanded the judge, and by the sound of it, he must have asked it once or twice before, because that little purple vein was popping out of his forehead again.

Captain Jack Sparrow flashed the man a sheepish grin and dropped his arms. "Not guilty?" he said, more or less hoping that would work. The judge glared at him. Jack tried to look innocent, but it wasn't helping him any. "I, really, if I could throw myself on the mercy of the court?" Jack asked, trying to actually throw himself at the judge's table, only to end up with two spears in his face. "Right," Jack muttered, stepping back. "I really didn't mean to do anything to get me arrested," Jack said, with the utmost seriousness.

"You're charged with piracy, above other things. Do you deny this?!" The judged demanded.

"Well, not entirely," Jack replied.

The judge began banging his gavel at the crowds' outrage. Jack looked behind him, grimacing. He wasn't helping himself. He was about to open his mouth again, when a cannon flew through the air and landed a foot away from the judge's desk with a deafening thud, knocking the old man off his chair. Jack took this distraction as something good and, grabbing the nearest guard, landed a knee into the man's stomach. As he doubled over, Jack hit him in the shoulder blades with his elbow, then bent down to retrieve man's saber. With a careful spin, he sliced the bounds in half and discarded them in time to pair up against another soldier. Another cannon came through the wall of the fort, crumbling the stones to dust, and Jack got a clear view of the bay.

He grinned his trademark grin. A silver and black ship was sitting in the water, blasting cannons into the fort. His dueling partner hit the ground with a thud, and Jack jumped from the platform and into the frantic crowd. Women screamed and scrambled to get out of the dangerous pirate's way. Royal guards were already trying to beat Jack to the wall, but Jack wasn't going to let them. He stopped for a beat. The scaffolding ropes around him were looking very good right about now.

Glancing at the ship and the soldiers, Jack sliced the rope, grabbing a hold of it. It pulled him upward and he landed on the wall above. The judge was just scrambling out from his hole, and Jack sent a bow his way before he took off, running the length or the wall. A life boat had been launched from the ship and Jack could see Gallagher at the head. Musket fire erupted all around him, as they aimed to bring him down. He ducked twice, but kept running.

At the end of the wall was a little rockless piece of the ocean. Jack took a deep breath, pushed off the wall and dove into the water. The musket fire continued to follow, now aided by archers. He inhaled sharply, taking a lung full of water as one of the arrows pierced him in the shoulder, and he came up under the rock bridge sputtering and gasping for air. He could hear soldiers running across the bridge and waited, before swimming out towards the beach. The cannon fire was still coming from the Marcosa, giving themselves cover.

The small schooner was waiting for him. "You're bleeding," Gallagher said tartly. "You're not getting on my ship bleeding."

"Well, glad to see you too," Jack popped back.

"Listen you!" Gallagher sneered. "I'll leave you here to hang." Musket fire began to follow Jack.

"Gallagher!" A figure snapped behind him, and Jacquelyn came into view. "You will not!" Gallagher grimaced at Jacquelyn's tone. "Hello Jack," Jacquelyn said, looking at the rogue captain.

Jack winked at her. "Jacquelyn, you're looking beautiful as ever!" She gave him a look when he used her full name. Jack grinned in response.

"Let's go, Sparrow!" Gallagher snapped, as the marksmen were getting closer. Jack hopped into the side of the schooner as one of Gallagher's crew members pushed it back into the water. The others began loading their muskets and firing back. "Where's the Pearl?!" Gallagher demanded. Jack gave him a look, as Gallagher's wife began fusing over the crossbow bolt in his shoulder.

"She's in Tortuga. I was taking care of personal business here," he said, before giving a scream of pain. "OW!"

"You scream like a girl," Jacquelyn remarked, her eyes on the bolt and the wound. Jack gave her a dark look.

"Getting yourself hung is personal business?" Gallagher asked, as the schooner got closer to the Marcosa, the cannon's still firing.

"No, this is." Jack reached into his shirt and pulled out a large gold medallion, holding it up for Gallagher to see.

Gallagher frowned, it was one side of a half, its jagged edges giving sure sign that the other piece, or pieces, were missing. "What is it?" he questioned.

"This is a map," Jack said, golden-brown eyes glittering.

Gallagher sighed. "To what?"

"A treasure worth an adventure," Jack answered, as the ladder was lowered.

"Hold still," Jacquelyn said, and Jack let out another scream as she pushed the bolt through his shoulder. Gallagher grinned. Jacquelyn quickly bandaged the wound.

"Hope you can climb," Gallagher said, already up the ropes. Jack rolled his eyes and managed to get on board the Marcosa without making his shoulder bleed anymore. "Fine, we'll take you to Tortuga" Gallagher said, heading for the helm.

"Thanks." Jack remarked, looking around. Jacquelyn came up beside him.

"I'd head below if I were you, you're no good with that shoulder," she said, nodding to the hatch. Jack frowned, then looked at her.

"He wouldn't have any rum, would he?"

Jacquelyn sighed, shaking her head. "In the cabinet near our bed."

Jack grinned. "Wanna come down and share a bottle?" he asked with a wink.

"Not really," Jacquelyn said, pushing him towards the hatch.

She shook her head as she watched him go below. For all his faults, Jack was a wonderful man. And the man both she and Gallagher could and would trust with their lives. She turned from the hatch and mounted the steps of the helm.

"Did you tell him where the rum was?" Gallagher asked.

"Yeah, the bottle laced with Laudanum."

Gallagher chuckled. "He'll be out like a baby within the hour." Jacquelyn grinned.

In the cabin below, Jack searched the cabinets, found a bottle and pulled the cork out, taking a long swig. He sighed, and sank down in a chair. His shoulder was throbbing terribly. He touched it gently, wincing. He wondered, vaguely, if it'd scar over, but this thought slipped from his mind. In fact, all thoughts slipped from his mind, as the bottle slipped from his fingers. His eyes fluttered closed, and he slipped into a deep sleep.


	3. Set Sail

Author's note: This is virturely unbeta'd so bare with me. I just had to get it out of the way so it would stop bugging me.

* * *

Jack slept like the dead for two days. Gallagher had had no choice but to leave him in the Captain's Cabin until he woke. "How much belladonna did you put in there?" Gallagher asked Jacquelyn on the eve of the second night. "Um....can't remember." Jacquelyn said sheepishly, tending to Jack's shoulder. "It's healing nicely, should scar little."

"Good." Gallagher muttered, moving over to the window and running a hand through his white blonde hair. Jacquelyn gently touched the area around the wound, or thought she did.

Jack sit up with a gasp, causing her to jump back, falling off the edge of the bed with a thud. Gallagher turned to see what had happed..A short string of curses where issued from the rouge pirate captain's mouth, a tainted English cockney that Gallagher was used to from his time spent in the British Courts as a child. Jack flopped back in the bed, breathing hard, eyes closed for a moment. "Try not to do that again, savvy?" He muttered.

Gallagher snickered, before looking at his friend's pale face. "What's wrong with you?" "Besides the pain that just shot through me shoulder, oh nothing much." But in all honesty, Jack had just lied.

It wasn't just Jacquelyn's touch that woke him, but surprisingly, a nightmare. One he wanted to forget as soon as possible, the images haunting him even now that he was awake. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he gave his head a shake to forget the dream.

Standing, he wobbled a bit, sit down again, and got up after a moment. "Again, Dove," Gallagher used his pet name for Jacquelyn, "I ask you, how much Laudanum did you use?" Gallagher asked, after surveying his friend. "Two fourths of the bottle..." Jacquelyn answered, grinning brilliantly.

Gallagher did his best to hid his laughter. Jack was looking at her with such a look, eyes narrowing in and out. "Come on, Jack, let's get you some coffee." Gallagher said, taking the other man's arm. "What she mean two fourths....?!" Jack questioned, looking over his shoulder at Jacquelyn as Gallagher dragged him out.

They found the galley and Gallagher proceed to make the strongest coffee Jack had ever had. "Yep, that helps." Jack muttered after a long moment. Gallagher grinned sitting down at the table opposite of his friend. Jack raised the cup again and inhaled deeply. "So, get me back to the Pearl and I'm going after this treasure." Jack sit the cup down and took the chain out from his shirt and removed the medallion piece, sitting it on the table. Gallagher picked it up, examining it. "You sure about this, Jack?" He asked.

"You've only got one piece."

Jack nodded, taking another drink of coffee. "I'm sure. The other piece is rumored t' be in Port Royal."

"And you're just going to sneak in and get it?"

"That was the plan, yes."

"They'd have a noose around your neck before you had a chance." Gallagher said giving the other man a look. Jack shrugged, eyes gleaming in the fire light. "We'll see."

* * *

They reached Tortuga in good time and Jacquelyn convinced Gallagher to go with the pirate captain. In truth, it had been a long time since Gallagher had shared an adventure with the man he'd grown up with on Bonney's ship. So he gave in. They docked in Tortuga near the Pearl. Gallagher gave Bill orders to remain in the port for a month's time.

"And if you don't send word or return?" Bill asked softly, looking at the younger man. Gallagher sighed, shoulders sagging as he secured a rope. "Then the Marcosa is yours and you're Captain." With that, Gallagher gave him money for the lodging and such. He knew his crew wouldn't burn it out, as some crews would.

"Captain's aboard!" Mr. Gibs called as Jack came up the gang plank, with his usual swagger. "Thank ye kindly, Mr. Gibs. We have guests." Jack told the older man gesturing to Gallagher and Jacquelyn with a flourish. Mr. Gibs nodded and looked at Gallagher and Jacquelyn. "Always a pleasure to see you again, Captain Spike, Mrs. Spike." Gallagher nodded. "We set sail for Port Royal!" Jack ordered as he moved towards the helm.

He ran his hands lovingly over the ship's wheel, "Hullo darling." He whispered to it, grinning. His Pearl, the Black Pearl, was a well built English racing gallon, with two cannon decks and sweeps to aid in her speed. Her myth had been born from the legend of the fiercest, fastest ship in the Caribbean, a title her Captain was proud of.

But it, nor he, intended harm that was believed. Her creation, was only known to three men...and two of those men were dead. Since getting her back from Barbosa, Jack had scrapped, plundered and fought to restore the ship to her former glory, and though she had some work to go, she gleamed in the setting sun.

* * *

An early morning sun was shinning brightly on the Caribbean ocean, reflecting blue and green. And in this area, only one ship was on the sea, or so her captain though. In truth, Jack Sparrow would have flown into a rage if he knew the Raven and her despicable captain was only leagues ahead of them. The Black Pearl sailed along gracefully. Mr.Gibs was at the wheel, while the ship's captain, was sitting on the yard of the main mast, staring out over the horizon. His men scurrying along the deck, Anamaria giving orders.  
  
Glancing back down at his compass, Jack nodded to himself, then slammed it shut, letting it hang from his belt again. "Set a course do west!" He yelled, pulling himself to his feet. Captain Jack Sparrow stood next to the main topmast a moment, longer, a satisfied smile on his face, before grabbing a sail rope and sliding down it, to land on the main deck.

"Due west!?" Jacquelyn asked on her way up the hatch from the hold. "Are you sure you know where you're going Jack?"

"Of course I know where I'm going, luv." Jack said staring off into the horizon thoughtfully.

"Whatever you say Jack. I still think you're wrong." she said, and moved to the forecastle deck to watch the progress of they're journey.

"Women..." Jack said under his breath and staring at her. "Where be that pest of a husband of yours?!" Jack called.

"Best not being plotting on my ship!" She wasn't listening. Jack rolled his eyes and looked down at the hatch. "Jacquelyn, are you listening to me?!"

"Too late for that. And call me Jac, Jack. You know how much I hate being called Jacquelyn." She said without looking at him.

Jack retorted sharply. "As long as your on this ship, JACQUELYN, you'll go by yer full name. There be only one JACK on the Pearl, and that be her capt'n!" Jacquelyn glared hotly, but Jack's tone had left no argument.

"Gallagher's around somewhere. Maybe you should go find him, rather than holler at him!? Cuz I know that's what you're going to do next." Jack gave her a dark look. "If only to ask him if I can throw you over board, luv." He called back. It was beyond him as to why Jacquelyn was suddenly rubbing him the long way, but he was starting to discover he couldn't stand the sight of her, in her breeches and loose shirt.

His crew was a respectable one, but it didn't stop them from staring as she pranced around the deck as if she owned the bloody thing. One of these days, she'd get her self into trouble and Jack wasn't sure he wanted to help! He sighed softly, tossing that thought out. Of course he'd help, she was his best friend's bloody wife. Prat.  
  
From the wheel, Mr. Gibs shook his head. "There will NOT be another time when I agree to letting Gallagher Spike on MY ship." Jack yelled back, crossing his arms and glaring. "No you cannot throw my wife overboard, friend." Gallagher said appearing from the Captain's quarters.

"What were you doing in my quarters!?" Jack snapped, eyeing him.

"Just checking up on things..." he said winking at his wife who had come around behind Jack.

"Oh were ye now?" Jack questioned, looking from Gallagher to Jacquelyn. "Oh fine! But let me throw her overboard just this one time!? Please?"

"No." Gallagher said flatly.

"Fine!" Jack giving Gallagher a look. "But we're still heading west!"

"What ever you say, Captain." Gallagher replied. Jack waved him off with a gesture. Gallagher's wife rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Jacquelyn. Who knows where we're going, but if I know our Captain well enough, he's taking us somewhere that we've never been before...and treasure." Gallagher whispered to his wife, with a faint gleam in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean there won't be fun along the way...ya get me sweetheart?"

Jack climbed the few steps to helm and gestured Gibs aside. Then he took the wheel, muttering something to himself and shooting Jacquelyn a dark look. Then he took his compass from his belt and opened it, suddenly looking deep in thought, something seemed to be pulling them in the wrong direction and Jack couldn't figure it out.

The weather was fair, the wind gentle, he knew the barring to Port Royal by hear, even with out his compass. "Yeah I get you, Gallagher... sweetie? hold on a sec. I have an apology to make." Jacquelyn said softly.

She moved up to where Jack was at the wheel and gave him a big hug from behind. "It's your boat, your compass. You make the course and we'll follow it. It's you, captain, not me that is the head of this voyage." "Well it's about time some body came to their senses." Jack said evenly, with a nod

"East it is..."

"I thought you said west." Gallagher remarked coming towards them. Jack looked around.

"West, yes, that's about right."

"Wow...why don't you just point in the direction we're headed eh?" Jacquelyn laughed with a wink.

"Don't worry Jacquelyn, we'll be fine! So now you and Gallagher do what ever." said Jack with a broad, but sarcastic grin.

* * *

Jack had been watching, what seemed to him, to be a low cloud as they drew near a cluster of small islands. Not unlikely, with the other storm clouds in the direction of they were headed, but he realized, with regret, suddenly, that it was no cloud!  
  
He slammed his compass shut, let go of it, which went back to dangling on his belt and cocked his to the side. The dark smoke was drifting towards the Black Pearl now. "Anamaria!" She came scurrying up to the helm at his call, taking the wheel.

Jack jumped over the rail, to land on the main deck. He ran to the forecastle deck as the ship entered the smoke area. "RAISE THE FORESAIL!" Jack ordered. He wanted the speed dropped, but not dropped so dangerous as if another ship was in the area, they couldn't run.  
  
The wreckage of another ship came into view. Burning remnants about the water. Jack caught sight of a flag before it went under. "An English merchant ship." He muttered, to the presence that came up behind him, raising an eyebrow.

"Pirate attack?" Gallagher asked, having been the one to come up behind him. "I want everyone on their guard!" Jack yelled. "And someone load the deck cannons! If it is, the ship could still be lingering." Jack replied to Gallagher.  
  
"What's that?" One of Jack's crew asked, pointing. Coming into view through the smoke was a thick piece of board. Holding on to it, was a young man. He looked up towards the ship slowly, before letting go of the wood and slipping under the water.  
  
Jack quick to take action. Quickly, he pulled off his hat, tossed it at the desk behind him, and unsheathed his sword, thrusting it at Gallagher. "Hold this!"  
  
With that, he dove gracefully off the bowsprit in to the littered water. He could see the boy sinking deeper into the ocean, quickly he swam down towards him. Then grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and began swimming back towards the surface.  
  
Gibs ordered another crew member to take the wheel and was on the main deck, ordering the rope later to go over the side as the Captain surfaced with the boy in tow.  
  
Jack wrapped an arm around the lad's upper chest, under the shoulders and side stroked back towards the Black Pearl. A man had half climbed down the rope later and was extending a hand.

He helped Jack get the young man over the side of the ship on the deck. But as Jack was climbing over the side, a cannon blast pierced the air, the ball landing dangerously close to Jack

Jonathan stirred slightly as he was dragged onto the deck, vaguely aware someone was touching him, impressions breaking through the haze in his mind.  
_A hard surface. A loud cannon blast. The rocking of a ship.  
_He tried to open his eyes, to look around and figure out where he was, but he didn't seem to have the strength. So he lay motionless, trying to piece things together.  
_I had been talking to him... and then..._ Then, for him, had been a cannon blast and a fall into darkness. And now.... he was here. But where was here?  
The haze was coming back, stronger than before, and he released his mind, let it drift back into unconsciousness.

"Gallagher! Figure out where those blasts are coming from! We'll hit them with all we've got. They'll soon remember that the Black Pearl is not to be messed with." Jack cried, he himself running to help load a cannon.

His crew had learned that their Captain, fought by their side always, worked with them as if he himself were a lowly member of the crew when they were short handed. He was fair and just. He'd earned their respect and their undying loyalty.

Jon jerked awake at the next cannon blast. _Where am I?_ he tried to say, looking around frantically. He didn't recognize anyone, or the ship.  
"Davina?" he managed to whisper, gathering strength. "Davina? Where are you?" There was a woman leaning over him, but Jon continued to look around.

"Davina? Who's Davina!?" Jacquelyn asked Jon quietly. Something tugged at her and she looked back over the side of the Black Pearl to see another person, a young woman, floating adrift with a piece of bed-board. "Man overboard!" she cried, jumping to her feet.


	4. Ravenskull

Author's note: Again, unbeta'd, all mistakes be me own.

* * *

Jack spun in the direction Jacquelyn was and saw just what she saw. He gave a great sigh of frustration as Jacquelyn was running towards the rail, intent to dive in. "DAMN GIRL!" He muttered "Gallagher, yer in charge!" Jack yelled, running to the railing and dove off yet again.

_Second time for a bath, ol' chum_. He thought.  
  
He surfaced near by the board, a cannon whizzed by his ear, landing much closer to the Black Pearl. "Get back on the Pearl, Jacquelyn!" Jack yelled before swimming over to the board. Jacquelyn hesitated, then did as he said, turning and swimming back to the rope ladder.  
  
The young woman was pale, with dark red hair. Her gown was ripped in a few places and her shoulder was bleeding. She looked to be in her early or at least mid twenties. A spinsters age, Jack thought. She looked wealthy too. Probably an arranged marriage.

"Com'n luv." Jack muttered, grabbing the girl around the waist and pulling her from the board. She was conscious, but she didn't protest. Her eyes hit his and Jack blinked, somewhere, he'd seen those green eyes before. **Somewhere, he'd been in love with those green eyes.**  
  
Jacquelyn was waiting at the rungs of the ladder for them. A crew member named Wesley helped pull them over board, as another cannon ball struck the very edge of the ship. "There!" Jack yelled, pointing, through the smoke came the outline of a ship the rogue captain had spotted. "Ya've got yer target! Now fire!" That's all his crew needed to hear. The Pearls cannons ripped through the air.  
  
They let the cannons rip as Jack got the girl on to the deck. She lost her footing and fell with a thump, gasping for air. "I would take it, yer Davina?" Jack asked, blinking through wet lashes, kneeling and grabbing the young woman's chin gently. "Lady.....Lady Davina Blackwell, from England." She gasped, looking up at him.  
  
He took in her pretty face, trying desperately to unfog his mind and figure out where he'd seen her before, but she passed out. "Wesley! Move her and her friend to me quarters, Jacquelyn, be a dear and go with them!" Jack ordered sternly, shoving Jacquelyn in the direction

Wesley was already moving, gently carrying the girl. "Be a dear!? We'll talk about that later...captain." Jacquelyn said, but later saying under her breath "I know how to swim too Mr. Pirate-who-can-only-steal-my-glory."

Jack looked over his shoulder at her, having heard her very well. "ENOUGH!" He ordered roughly, causing her to turn and look at him with a gasp. "Ye'll do as I say wench, or it'll be to the hold with ya and I don't care WHAT Gallagher has t' say 'bout that!" Jacquelyn glared but snapped her mouth shut and followed Wesley below, helping Jon.

Davina came to again, in the bed of the Captain's Cabin. She was silent, for a long time, laying very still and letting her mind collect it's self. "What ship am I on?" She asked softly.

Closing the door, and latching it, Jacquelyn sat down next to Davina. "You are aboard the Black Pearl. I am Jacquelyn Spike. Our captain is the Captain Jack Sparrow. He's not as crazy as he seems. Good friend of mine he is..." She muttered thoughtfully, looking towards the door. "Is there anything I can get you two?"

Davina blinked, "Captain.....Jack...Sparrow? THE Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked. Since she was a teenager, she'd heard the stories, sitting in the kitchen with the servants, eager to hear something that didn't have to do with being a proper lady, and looking for an escape from the pain her father inflicted on her daily. "I told you, we were being attacked by Pirates." Jon muttered. Davina frowned. "Hush Jon." She muttered, before looking at Jacquelyn.

"Good that you noticed that, Jon. For we are being attacked by pirates as you speak. So who's side do you think we're on? Your's or their's? And yes, Davina, this is the ship of THE Captain Jack Sparrow. And if he ever gives you trouble, you can always talk to me." she said with a smile and a wink, then glancing out the window was able to catch a glimpse of their attackers.

A ship broke through the smoke. It was, to Jacquelyn's bewilderment as black as the Pearl, even down to the sails. The flag that was flying showed a raven and a skull, crossed with a sword.  
  
"Who's that?" Someone on deck asked. "It's Ravenskull." Jack muttered, seething in anger, glaring dangerously at the other ship. "Reload the cannons and get ready to fire on me mark!" He yelled, mounting the steps and taking the wheel.  
  
"Ravenskull." Davina muttered in the cabin. She stood from her place, moving towards the window. "He'd been tailing the Royal Swan for two days." Davina said, informing Jacquelyn of this.

Cursing under her breath Jacquelyn stormed out of the cabin without a word. "JACK!" she screamed. Finding him at the helm she ran and grabbed him by the arm. "Why's Ravenskull still on the seas? I thought you had taken care of him... you've got some explaining to do friend. But first of all. Let's get that prick of a pirate off our tails."  
  
"I'm tryin, luv, and if ye please, go back to my quarters." He said concentrating on the horizon.

"I've still got a bone to pick with you... Captain." she said turning on here heel to go back to the two survivors of the wreckage they were still sifting through.

"They're picking up speed sir." A crew member said, watching Ravenskull's ship.

"Isn't he dead?" Gallagher asked coming to Jack's side and looking at his friend with concern. Neither were happy to seen the Raven, for they both knew the trouble that would follow. "Well, he's SUPPOSED be." Jack muttered, before looking back at Gallagher. "Least I THOUGHT he was dead. Since when was he as fast as the Pearl?! Run out the sweeps!"  
  
Davina was silent. "We're not going to out run him." She knew the truth. Ravenskull was employing black magic, in hopes alone to catch her. "What are we going to do?!" Jon asked. "Take a leaf from history! I've got a plan." She said, leaving the cabin.  
  
She hurried up to the deck, the other two on her tail. "Capt'n, she's coming on fast!" Gibs said, turning from the rail to Jack, but Jack wasn't looking back. He was trying to think of a way out of it. Davina hurried up to the wheel. "Pull in the sweeps on the starboard side, drop the anchor on the port with extra chain and turn." She told Jack. Jack blinked a couple of times and gave her a look. "Excuse me?!" He had that sort of tone.

"We're in the area of a reef, drop the anchor. Snag something and turn full on. He wont expect it." Davina repeated, with more detail. Jack stared at her, before glancing at the islands their were near, with their jagged rocks. It clicked with him. Turning full on, Ravenskull would be thrust bow first into the rocks.  
  
He shouted the order, much to the dismay of Jacquelyn and Anarmaira. " Draw back the starboard sweeps and drop the port anchor!" His men were a bit hesitant to do so, but did. When the anchor caught, everyone was thrown this way and that.

Davina stumbled forward, but Jack caught her balance for her, before pulling the wheel a FULL turn, the sweeps on the port side sending them in a graceful. The Pearl turned, until she was facing the Raven full on. "Pull up the anchor!" Jack ordered, getting Davina's idea full on.

"Alright Captain. Let's get this finished with before he knows what hit him." Jacquelyn whispered to Jack with a sparkle in her eye. She hadn't been in a to-the-death fight with anyone for a long time.

But Gallagher was too quick for her. "You're staying in the cabin, pretty." he said with a drawl. He wasn't going to lose her. "Oh don't you even think that Gallagher! You know-- fine. But Davina's coming with me." And grabbing Davina's wrist, they marched off to the captain's cabin...to wait for their attackers to board...

Jack winked at Davina as Jacquelyn dragged her off. Then he turned his attention to the Raven which was attempting to stop the plunge into the rocks. "Fire on my mark!" Jack ordered. He knew the opportune moment. And he was going to wound Ravenskull, good. Davina followed Jacquelyn back down to the cabin. "They don't expect us to stay in here if we're boarded do they?" She asked. "That's what got you in trouble the first time!" Jonathan said.

Davina tossed the boy a look. "And that would be why you're still alive...but this time...we're going to fight." Jacquelyn said to the two of them. "Guns, swords, weapons of any kind are in that cabinet over there," she said pointing to the left of the door. "I've got mine right here." she said drawing her rapier, ready for whomever would try and force their way in.

Davina crossed the cabinet and pulled a pistol from it, loading it. Then laying it down, drew a saber. "Nine years of secretly learning fencing, I should know how to use one of these." She muttered. "Davina, you can't be serious." Jonathan cried. Davina gave her friend a smile, and handed him the loaded pistol. "Stay in the cabin if you wish, Jon. But I wont sit by."

"Friend, we don't leave, until someone tries to get in. They're not taking us for fools this time. This could get bloody if it's Jack that tries to get in first." Jacquelyn said with another grin and a wink. "How long have you been on the ocean?" Davina asked, looking up from her sword "Long enough to know a little bit about Pirates. And long enough to be an experienced crew member. But Gallagher refuses to let me on these voyages with Jack. I had to beg him this time."

"You are married to Gallagher?"

"Almost 3 years. Funny to think I've been living on the seas ever since we were married." Jacquelyn said with a sigh, thinking of her estranged family in England. "Jack was our best man, don't let anyone know about that though..." she said through a giggle, "It embarrasses him."

"Jack and Gallagher get on that well?" Davina asked, listening to the sounds of the cannon fire. "Well enough for two men who grew up together, but their different backgrounds cause rifts here and there.. Although sometime or other, I'll have to step in. Usually my word is law around here...but obviously right now, it doesn't look like it now does it?"

Three balls struck the hull of the Raven. Jack grinned in a devilish manor. On the bridge of the Raven he could see Ravenskull giving orders as his hand slipped to his cutlass.

Ravenskull suddenly ran up the white flag. "What the bleedin hell!?" Jack snapped. Gallagher frowned. "Games." Gallagher muttered. "Davina! He's run up the white flag!" Jonathan cried from the window. Davina's eyes narrowed. "Captain Sparrow, I call a truce. You have something I want!" Ravenskull yelled across the gap.

"No no no no no!" Jacquelyn screamed kicking at the table. "He's pulled this same trick before!! I sure hope Jack thinks this time..." She said with a curl of her lip. "If he messes this up I'll--" but she never finished her sentence. She was too busy trying to overhear the conversation occurring above.

"And what could I possibly have that ye'd want?" Jack called back. "The girl. The one you plucked from the water. Return her to me and I'll spare your ship and crew." Jack tossed the pirate a nasty look. "My dear fellow, at this very moment, I have a cannon aimed at your hull. If I say fire, it will rip through the belly of the Black Pearl and sink her. Now, is that really what you want? Return Lady Blackwell." Ravenskull said smoothly.

Jack now could hear Jacquelyn's cursing below... "Jack, get us out of this!" Gallagher muttered. "SHE'S NOT HELPING!" Jack yelled, loud enough for Jacquelyn to hear.  
  
Jack glanced from Ravenskull to the deck of the Pearl. Ravenskull wouldn't be bluffing.

Davina paled. "He wouldn't..." She muttered, her hand tightening on the halt of the saber.  
  
Jack grabbed Gallagher by the front collar, pulling him close. "Go down, the cannon on the far left, load it with a double cannon," Jack said, referring to the two cannons connected by the chain. "Aim it at his mast. Load the cannon next to the one with the same and aim it at the other mast. On my word Gallagher, fire!" Jack hissed.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT HELPING EITHER!" Jacquelyn yelled back from below, fuming. Jon listened to the exchange, his emerald eyes darkening, he found it hard to believe that Jacquelyn thought as much of the captain as she claimed she did. "This is what happened last time..." he muttered, standing abruptly. His gaze met Jacquelyn's. "Sword," he said briefly, and she handed him one.

Davina listened carefully. "What does he want with you?" Jon asked her softly. "If I knew, Jon, I'd tell you." She answered, just as softly. It was beyond her, what Ravenskull wanted. But what she wanted to know now, was if Jack was going to turn her over to Ravenskull or think of a way out of it.

"One step ahead of you Jack. I've got one loaded as we speak. As soon as I get down there, I'll be all ready." Gallagher said, turning on his heel and running down to the second cannon deck. "That's why he'd be my first mate." Jack muttered to Gibs who only nodded with approval.

"Sword, Jon." Jacquelyn said, handing Jon a sword from behind her. "I trust you know how to use it?" "Not as well as Davina, here, but yes," Jon said, smiling at Davina. Davina gave Jon a smile. "I'll give you lessons if we make it out of this alive." "Can you imagine what you father would say about all this." he said with a slight shake of the head "I'm guessing your father has a strange idea of what it takes to be a lady?" Jacquelyn asked Davina with a slight wince at the memory of how her father had been.

"Only when you're father is cousin to the king." Davina muttered. Jacquelyn grimaced. Jon gave her a dark look.

Gallagher reached the cannon hold and ran over to the ones Jack had told him to use. He and two of Jack's crew members loaded them, aimed them and waited. "Don't play games, Captain Sparrow." Ravenskull called. Ravenskull was a large, broad shouldered, bear of a man with black hair and dark eyes. A scar on the left side of his face ran from his hair line, to his chin, right across the eye.

Jack gripped the holds of the wheel tightly. Then yelled at the top of his voice. "NOW!" Gallagher lit the cannons. The chained balls whipped through the air, splintering through the two main masses of Ravenskull's ship. At the same time, Jack jerked the wheel, bringing it into the Raven. "Drop the main sail!" His crew did so and the Black Pearl was moving away from the Raven.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Ravenskull screamed. A cannon broke through the Captain's cabin on the Pearl and through the guest quarters. Davina, Jon and Jacquelyn had thrown themselves to the floor as they were showered with wood splinters. Gallagher fired off the last of their cannons. A ball shattered through the Raven's hale, doing damage.

And with out their masts they wouldn't be catching up with the Pearl. "Fire!" Ravenskull screamed again. "Uh." One of his crew members moved timidly towards him. "We can't sir, we're out of cannon balls." Ravenskull gave a scream of rage.

On the Pearl, Jack whipped out his hat, watching the Raven, as the Pearl sailed away from them, and gave a cry of joy, waving his hat in the air. His men cheered. "YES!" Gallagher cried below deck. The two men with him cheered.

"JACK! I LOVE YOU!" Jacquelyn screamed from the Captain's quarters. "Yes! Yes!" Davina cried, hugging Jon. They watched the Raven disappearing in the smoke that lingered. Davina and Jacquelyn exchanged a hug. "Your Captain will forever be in my debt!" Davina said laughing. Jacquelyn grinned. "He's crazy all right, as crazy as a fox!" Jacquelyn laughed herself.


	5. Maps and Dreams

Authors Note: This is unbeta'd, but Muse wouldn't leave me alone till I got this up. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the wait. And a warning for the near end of this chapter, subject matter, NOT pretty.

* * *

The cabin door burst open suddenly. Davina stood with a start, looking wide eyed. Jack and Gallagher came in, hanging on each other, laughing about something. Gallagher let go of Jack and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her. Wesley, Jack's carpenter, slipped in behind them, going straight to the hole in the cabin. "Gald ta see ye both fair well." Jack said, nodding to Jon and Davina. Jon got to his feet. "On behalf of Lord Charles Blackwell, Duke of Birmingham, I thank you for saving his daughter." Jacquelyn noticed Davina shudder, before she managed to find her voice. "Jon, please. There's no need for formalities, we're not in King Charles's Court." She said, Jon looked at her. "Your father wouldn't want you..." "My father is not here!" Davina snapped. Jon snapped his mouth shut and lowered his eyes. Jacquelyn looked at Gallagher, who shrugged. Jack was looking at her with a curious eye. "As much as I'd like to accept those thanks." He said looking at Davina. "I'd like ta know what Ravenskull wants with ye. He threatened ta sink my ship!" Jack stated with fire. Davina grimanced. Gallagher rolled his eyes. 

Davina diverted her eyes from the rogue captain and sit down. "I can't tell you why. I can only tell you what I know." "And this would be?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at her. "My father sent me from England to live with my mother's brother and governor of Jamaica, Richard Swann." "There ya go, Jack, ya already know him." Gallagher said with a grin and a wink. "So yer off ta live with Elizabeth, that don't mean much." Jack said, picking up an apple for the bowl on the table. "Why are you going to live with your uncle and cousin?" Jacquelyn asked the other girl. "She's betrothed to the Commodore of the fort." Jon spoke up. They saw Jack grimace. "Well there you go." Gallagher said, letting go of Jacquelyn. "Ravenskull's out to get a pretty ransom from her. Either way, England, Jamaica, he'd make off like a king." Gallagher said.

Jack didn't look that convinced, he bit into the apple thoughtfully. "No, no, there's somethin' more then ransome here." He muttered. Davina looked up at him and they found their gazes locked. Jack found in himself looking into those gorgeous green eyes, felt something in him tug. He knew her, he knew her very well, he loved her! But where had they met!? Davina felt her cheeks warm as she looked into the golden brown of his eyes. She felt as if she'd always knew him, had always been in his protection. "How long did Ravenskull follow ya?" Jack asked. "I.....I'm not sure." "Since we left Jamestown." Jon answered meekly. "So he knew about your ship for quiet awhile. What was it carrying?" Gallagher asked. Davina looked at her hands. Jack watched her closely. "What was it carryin' Miss Blackwell?" Jack demanded.

When she didn't answer, he turned to Wesley. "Well, carpenter?" Wesley dusted himself off, moving back towards the captain. "Well, I can board up these holes here in the cabins, but once we dock, I want to cover that one," He pointed to the one on the outside, "And the one in the guest cabin, from the outside." Jack nodded. "Very well. Miss Blackwell will be put up in here, and her friend can take the other guest cabin." Jacquelyn went to open her mouth but Jack shot her a look that left no argument.

* * *

It was well past sundown when Davina left the captain's cabin. Everyone else had either beded down for the night, or gone their separate ways. After doing a lot of thinking on her own, Davina saught out Jack. She had a proposition for him and hoped he'd take it. He'd said he'd take her to Port Royal and be on his way, but Davina wasn't ready to go to Port Royal, not just yet. A friend's life depended on her. She couldn't let him down. 

She headed up to the helm. He had the wheel and was staring out at the dark horizon, with occasional glances to his compass. His crew watched her, ceasing work to follow her stride past them, towards the steps. Annamarie raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Mr. Gibbs. Quickly, Davina climbed the stairs and approached the wheel. "Captain Sparrow." She said softly. For a moment, he didn't answer, continuing to stare out at the horizan.

Finally he turned his head to look at her. "Miss Blackwell." He mimicked in the same tone. "We shall be in Port Royal by sunset tomorrow." He told her. Davina looked from him to the sea. "Captain Sparrow, I wanted to thank you, again, for rescueing me, and if there's anything I can do to repay you." She looked back at him. Jack grinned slightly, but thought better of what he was going to say. "But, I have a proposition for you." Jack's eyebrow raised. "Really? That's interesting..." "You see, I'm looking for something, Captain Sparrow and...I wish to employ you to help me find it." She didn't notice Mr. Gibbs and Annamarie creeping closer to the deck.

Jack watched her reach up, with her small delicate hands, and unclasp the gold chain around her neck. She pulled the piece of medallion from around her neck and held it out to show him. "This was given to me by a friend of my father, a former admiral in the Royal navy. He told me he got it from a port in Haiti and that it was part of a map to a great treasure." Jack's eyes wondered over the piece. _Take it!_ His mind screamed. His fingers twitched on the wheel, but he didn't move. "Looks incomplete t' me." He replied, looking up at her finally. "Well, it's only one piece, you see." Davina said, looking down at it. "And you want to find the other piece, do ya?" Jack leaned on the wheel. "Not as much as I want to find the treasure, Captain Sparrow. You see, there is a.....relic....I am in great need of finding, for a very close friend." She looked at him, there was desperation in her green eyes. Jack eyed her, trying to see what it was she really wanted, but try as he might, he couldn't get past the fact that he knew this young woman, he'd loved her for his entire life and the only thing he could figure out was that she really was in great need of this...relic she spoke of.

"Let me get this straight, _Davina_, ya want me, t' help ya, find a treasure that might not exist. Do ya really think yer the type of young lady who can handle such a dangerous adventure?" He watched her emerald eyes narrow on him. So she had spite fire too. Good. "No, _Jack_, the treasure does exist, it's just a matter of finding it. And, if I were you, I would cease to underestimate my high breed blood. I must find this relic." There was such determination in her voice that Jack couldn't help but grin in admiration. "If you help me," she went on, "I'll give you anything!" Jack studied her. _How about telling me where I know you from?! _His mind screamed at him.

With a sigh, he gave in. He took the chain from around his neck and pulled the other half of the medallion out. Davina's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her fortune. "Now, Miss Blackwell, if I agree t' help ya and take ya t' this island, I want half the treasure, agreed?" Davina's eyes danced from his piece back to his handsome face. "You can have all of it, except for the relic, I don't care! Just say you'll help me!" She begged. Jack let go of the wheel and took her hand, that held the piece, placing his peice next to hers, joining both the peices and their hands together. "Look's like we have an accord, Ms. Blackwell."

* * *

"You what?" Gallagher blinked looking at Jack over the mug of coffee. "Let me get this straight, we're NOT going to Port Royal?" Jacquelyn asked from her spot next to Gallagher as the three of them sat in the galley later that night. Jack had roused the couple from their quaters and brought them down here to talk in private. "Right." Jack replied with a gesture. "Because you agreed to help that girl?" Gallagher went on. "Right." Jack replied again, looking at Gallagher as if it wasn't that hard to understand. 

"To find some bloody treasure?!"

"Right."

"Jack, this is what got you in trouble the first time!" Gallagher said with a growl, glaring. "We've got a map this time, thank you." Jack said in a matter of fact tone. "You had a map the first time. You were just an idoit and gave it up to Barbosa!" Jack gave him a hard look, Gallagher knew not to bring that up. "It's for a good cause." He said with a gesture. "Oh is it now?!" Jacquelyn inquired. "She's doing it for a good friend!" Jack stated, moving around the room restlessly. Jacquelyn shook her head. "Jack, could you be any more stupid?!" She turned turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Gallagher looked at his friend. "You always did have a weakness to help the fairer sex." He muttered. "No, Gallagher, listen, we get ALL the treasure except for what she wants. ALL of it!" Jack's eyes were sparkling. "All of it?" Gallagher inquired. "Down to the last eight pence." Gallagher started to grin. "Well in that case, when can we be underway?" Jack laughed and clapped Gallagher on the back. "That's the way to think, Mate."

* * *

The morning sun was shinning brightly on the ocean. Davina had tied back her hair, and Jacquelyn had given her a change of clothes. A few simple dresses that Jacquelyn never wore any more if she could help it. The breeze made the light cotton skirt flutter. She sighed deeply, inhaling the salty air and watching the sea birds. "Do you think this is a good idea?" A voice asked at her side. She didn't look at Jon. "Have I ever had a bad idea?" She asked with a slight grin. Jon frowned deeply. "Davina, you're supposed to be going to Port Royal to wed the Commodore, now what am I supposed to report to your father?!" Davina's nails racked into the rail of the Pearl. "Tell him I perished at sea, was kidnapped by pirates, I don't care what you tell him. I will NOT marry a man I do not know or love!" Jon shook his head. "You're a disobedient child, Davina." Davina closed her eyes, swallowing her temper. "You'll end up like your mother." At those words she spun to face him. "You have just stepped out of line, Mr. Robinson, I suggest you don't do so again!" She snapped darkly, turning on her heel and striding away from him. 

Jon stood there, mouth hanging open slightly. "Ya might wanna close that before ya get flies in there." A voice spoke. Jon spun and found Captain Sparrow standing near by nonchalantly. Jon snapped his mouth shut. "I was not aware of your presence Captain Sparrow." Jack grinned cockily. "I didn't want ya to be." He moved over to the railing where Davina had been, his hands ending up exactly where her's had been and he looked down as his finger tips ran over the slight mark in the wood from her nails. "Tell me her story." He said. "Sir?" Jon asked, putting his hands behind his back. Jack restrained from rolling his eyes. "How did she come about being engaged to the Commodore of Port Royal?" "It was arranged between her father and her uncle, sir." Jon said, turning his attention back to the sea. "Her uncle?" Jack asked. "Yes sir, Governor Swann, on her mother's side." Jack looked heavenward, "Right..." Jack muttered. How could he have forgotten? Just wonderful, it only doubled the chances of the entire royal navy out looking for this girl.

Jack turned and looked at Davina. She was across the deck now, her back to them. He took in her small, slender, doll like figure. The way the sun shone off her red hair. This girl, no, he corrected himself, this young woman, was more then she seemed to be. There was no doubt in Jack's mind, that when Ravenskull was up and about again, he'd come looking for her. But why? Jack cocked his head to the side. In his opinion, she was very beautiful. He grinned slightly, at the lustful thoughts that slipped in to his mind. Then shook his head. That would be no good. Once they had this treasure, he was returning her to Port Royal, and it was best if she was untouched. Prehaps he could coax Anamaria into his bed tonight, just to be rid of these thoughts. It wouldn't be hard, a little rum, a little of his charm.

"I know that look." Jack glanced at Gallagher as he joined Jack.

"Oh do ya?"

"Yes, I do. When was the last time you visited Isabella?"

"The night we left Tortuga, thank ya. Besides, if I'm in need of that," Jack glanced at Anamaria. Gallagher shook his head. "You're going to play with that girl's head." Jack shook his head. "She knows there's no love lost. And she enjoys it just as much as I do." Jack said simply pushing away from the railing. Gallagher followed him as Jack headed towards the helm. Jack mounted the steps. Anamaria was at the wheel. Gallagher kept his distance, but watched as Jack stepped close to the woman. "Meet me in my cabin tonight..." Jack whispered in her ear. Anamaria barely glanced at Jack but Gallagher could tell by the look in her dark eyes she was more then willing. Gallagher shook his head and looked for Jacquelyn. He found his wife approaching their guest.

"A word, Davina?" Jacquelyn spoke to the other young woman. Davina turned her head to look at Jacquelyn. "Yes?" "Are you sure, you want to do this?" Jacquelyn leaned on her hip against the railing, facing Davina. "Why wouldn't I be? I have an obligation, I'm sure, Jacquelyn, you're well aware of what responsibility means." Jacquelyn shook her head. "Davina, darlin', you're no longer in the king's court. The only rulin' king here, is that one." Jacquelyn nodded to Jack, Davina turned and looked at the man now at the helm. She studied him, in the depths of her mind, she knew they'd met before, but when and where was beyond her. "I'm sure I'll have no problems with Captain Sparrow." She said simply, turning her gaze away. Jacquelyn shook her head. "I certainly hope you're right, my dear." With that, Jacquelyn left her to her thoughts. Davina frowned, wondering whether to take those words as a warning or something else.

* * *

Jack was mapping out the course from the two pieces of medallion when the knock came to his door. "Enter." He called, with out looking up from the table. Anamaria shut the door behind her. Night had long since sat in, and most of the crew had bedded down. "You called?" She asked in a coy tone. Jack grinned, but didn't let his eyes leave the map, just yet. "Depends on yer meanin' of call." "I think you know." Anamaria came forward, stopping before the table. 

Jack finally lifted his eyes and racked their golden depths over her body. He could already see she was willing. "Then I was callin' ya." He stood straight as she came around his side of the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ah my brave capt'n. I'm yers." She muttered before his lips captured her's. He dragged her to the bed and stripped her of her clothes, before his followed. And for the rest of the night, they ravished each other's bodies.

His sleep was not as easy as he wanted it to be. The dreams hit harder then they had in years. And he tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamt.

_His hands were bound behind back and he was naked. Now that the men were done having their way with him, they kicked and hit him, before tossing him at the feet of Barbossa. Barbossa grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked the younger man's head up. Jack looked up into the face of the man he thought he could trust. How he'd been wrong! "Have ye had yer fill of him boys?" Barbossa called over his head to the gathered crew. The men laughed and yelled back that they'd like more, and Barbossa just laughed. "Yer right, he ain't broke in yet. Perhaps I should break him in." Barbossa looked back down at Jack. Jack's eyes closed, silently he prayed for it to end. _

_But no such luck. With a firmer grip on Jack's hair, Barbossa hauled him towards the hatch. Throwing him before him, Jack rolled into the doors, biting back a groan as his sore body hit the frame. He only had time to look up as Barbossa wrenched a door open and grabbed Jack by the hair again. "Now my pretty little sparrow." Jack knew that tone all to well. "Please...no..." Jack's voice escaped his throat raggedly and Barbossa laughed again, hauling Jack towards the center of the room. _

_He threw Jack to the floor of the cabin, before slamming the door behind him. Jack raised his head, and received a strike across his face with the back of Barbossa's hand for his efforts. "There's no help for ya here Jackie boy." Barbossa circled Jack twice. Jack turned his eyes back to the floor, seeing his own blood dripping from his lip to hit the wood. His body lay on the floor until Barbossa wrenched him to his hands and knees. Jack had no strength left to fight back, but he knew Barbossa didn't care. The hand on Jack's waist was keeping him up right. All the young captain could do was stare at the floor. He gasped deeply as Barbossa thrust into him. Barbossa grabbed his hair again and yanked Jack's head back, so now that Jack was looking out into the night through the cabin's windows. _

_He couldn't even comprehend how long it took but he finally felt Barbossa withdrawing from him and Jack's body went limp again. As it did, Barbossa swung again, knocking Jack onto his side. The kick to his stomach knocked the wind out of his lungs and he curled into fetal position. "And the cocky little Sparrow is finally found his place. I wouldn't be forgettin' it of I were ye." Barbossa hissed. Jack didn't reply. He didn't even look up this time. He just lay there, his eyes on the floor. _

The knock on the door brought Jack out of his restless sleep and Jack blinked at the sunlight filtering through the window over head of the bed in the first mate's cabin. A second knock made Jack remember where he was and he glanced beside him. Anamaria had long since left his side. So he slipped from the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist and stumbled to the door. One hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he wrenched the door open with the other. Gibs stood silently. "It's well past mid mornin' Capt'n. We were gettin' a might bit worried about ya." Gibs said simply. Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes again, glancing back at the window. "Right, right. Be up in a moment or two. Let me gather me thoughts." Jack muttered, his eyes on the floor. He was afraid of what Gibs might see there. "Aye Capt'n." Gibs muttered softly, leaving the young man alone.

Jack dressed quickly, despite the soreness of his body and the fact that the rough linen aggravated his back where Anamaria had clawed the night before. He pushed the pain and soreness out of his mind for now as he'd done in the past and headed up on deck.

He found the ship abuzz with activity. They were close to an island for supplies and were in much need of some. 'We'd best be docking Capt'n, if we mean to be sailin' awhile." Gibs said, as Jack headed up to the helm. Jack scanned the deck. "Where's our guest?" "In the Captain's Cabin, with Mrs. Spike." Gibs answered. Jack frowned. "How pleasant."

Davina moved around the cabin restlessly. Jacquelyn was going through the drawers of Jack's desk. "You haven't done much sailing, have you?" She asked the other woman. Davina sighed, stopping at the window. "No, I haven't. It's just that...time is a bit of the essence." "Tell me what this is all about?" Jacquelyn said innocently, looking at Davina. Davina sighed again. "The only person in my life who has ever shown me a bit of kindness, is dying of... Well you wont believe me..." "A curse?" Jacquelyn muttered softly. Davina looked at her and Jacquelyn smiled. "In this world, Davina, there are many curses." Davina nodded. "Yes..." "So this...relic, is to save this friend?" "Yes." Davina answered. "Very honorable." Jacquelyn said with a nod. "I hope so." Davina muttered, looking out the window.


	6. The Guild

Author's Note: Thanks to my loyal readers. You make this worth writing. This is unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." Jaquelyn called out and Gallagher entered the cabin. "Ladies." He said with a bow of his head. "I've come down to inform you, that we are about to dock for supplies, if there is anything you are needing..." Jacquelyn looked at Davina. "Um... Would it be to much trouble to just have a look around?" She asked Gallagher. Gallagher smiled. "As long as you're not alone, Miss Blackwell." She nodded. "I'll go with you." Jacquelyn said with a smile of her own. They followed Gallagher up on to deck. 

Jack was giving orders and saw Gallagher emerge with Jacquelyn and Davina. Her hair, which was usually up, was loose and laying down her back. It stretched past her waist. And he found himself staring at her. It seemed that every time he saw her, he became more enamored with her and deep down, he was a bit afraid to let it continue, afraid of where it might lead. Gallagher led the two young women to the bow of the ship. Davina leaned on the railing, watching as the Pearl docked gracefully.

When they were anchored and the gang plank down, Gallagher turned to Jacquelyn. "I wont be that far away, if you need me..." Jacquelyn hushed him. "I'm more then capable of looking after Davina, and I'm sure we're not going to end up in any trouble." Gallagher leaned forward and kissed Jacquelyn on the forehead. "Just stay out of trouble, dove. I know you." He gave her a pointed look. Jacquelyn gave him a look, and started for the gang plank.

"Eh, where do ya think yer goin'?" Jack cut Jacquelyn and Davina off. "For a walk." Jacquelyn said simply. "You can't keep her stuck on the ship, Sparrow." Jacquelyn said with a tone. Davina got the feeling that their bickering didn't have any thing to do with her. "I'm not, I just don't think it's a good idea, for her t' be runnin' around by herself." Jack replied. "She wont be by herself!" Jacquelyn snapped. "I'm going with her." "The hell ya are..." Jack growled.

"What is going on?" Gallagher came over, giving both Jack and his wife a look. "Jack is forbidding me from taking Davina into port." Jacquelyn hissed, glaring at Jack. Gallagher rolled his eyes and looked at Jack. "Would you rather do it, Captain?" Jack glared back at Gallagher was about to retort. But he decided, that this might be a chance to talk to Davina ALONE, with out prying ears. "Aye, I think I will, Miss Blackwell." He gestured to the gang plank. Jacquelyn glared hotly. Gallagher looked at Davina and told her silently, to go with Jack, he'd deal with Jacquelyn. Davina nodded and followed Jack with out a word.

* * *

They walked through the market place, side by side. Jack's hands were linked behind his back and he was watching Davina as much as he was watching for risks. "How old are ye?" He asked after a bit of silence. "24," She answered, glancing at him. "You?" Jack grinned and made a gesture. "30...something. I don't keep count. Not THAT old though." He said, his dark eyes sparkling mischievously. "Shouldn't a lass of yer age be married?" He asked her. Davina stopped at a stand that sold material. "I was supposed to be, to the Commodore." "Supposed t' be?" "I have no intention of marrying a man I do not know or love, Captain Saprrow." Davina stated fiercely, her eyes on the material. "How come yer not married already?" He asked carefully. 

Davina didn't answer for a long time. And Jack thought he saw a trace of hurt in her face. "My father wanted my marriage to be to a high ranking noble. Who better then the Commodore of Port Royal." "And yer da didn't care that ya didn't want t'?" Davina shoved away from the stand and started walking with out him. Jack strolled quickly to catch up to her side. "My father has never cared about what I think, Captain Sparrow. I am...was...am nothing more then a bargaining chip to bring him power." Jack studied her. "What about yer mum?" "What about her, Captain Sparrow? She's dead. She died giving birth to me." Her eyes were forward, but Jack could still see the tears threatening and he grimaced. "I'm sorry, didn't mean t' pry." Davina gestured it off. "It hardly bothers me any more."

Jack was about to say something else, when Davina spun around. A little boy stopped dead in his tracks, his hand reaching for Davina's purse. Jack looked at the boy, for a moment, he remembered being in his place, a boy in the streets of Tortuga, cutting purses and running. He grabbed the boy's wrist before he could run off. "Ya should learn yer marks better." Jack said. The boy began hitting and kicking at Jack. "Hold up boy!" Jack said sternly, crouching to be eye level with the child. "Who ya flimpin' for?" "I ain't a blower!" The boy cried.

The boy stopped fighting all at once. "How da ya know wha flimpin' is?" The boy peered curiously at Jack. Jack grinned. "Used to do the same me self at yer age." "Aww! Danny's gonna dewskitch me!" The boy cried, startin' to fight again. "No one's gonna do such thing." Jack replied sternly. "Who's the don 'ere?" Jack asked, standing again, but he didn't let go of the boy. "Aww, can't ya jest let me go!? They'll box all our ears if we don't get 'em enough shillin's?" Jack frowned deeply. "Is that so. Me thinks I'll be payin' yer family a visit." The boy swallowed and stared at Jack wide eyed. "They'll kill ya!" Jack grinned. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He pulled the boy around in front of him and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Lead on laddy." The boy looked at both Jack and Davina but turned and began walkin'.

"Stay close t' me." Jack whispered to Davina. He would have rather she gone back to the ship, but she chose not to. The little boy, who's name they learned was Rodger led them into the alley ways. The sun was blocked out and the space narrow. Whores stood in the door way of some of the buildings and began offering their wares to Jack as he passed. Jack politely declined, informing them he was on business. But he was watching Davina out of the corner of his eye. He expected a high breed lady to be disgusted, even afraid, but she was neither. She walked a step behind Jack, her eyes forward, glancing around once in a while and there was a thoughtful look in them. Not fear or disgust.

"Yer a pretty one." A woman with blonde hair grabbed Davina's arm. Davina looked up. "I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." She replied simply. "A proper too." The woman called out to the other whores who laughed. "A bit t' proper t' be a accompanyin' a gentleman such as that. Think that could change though." The woman pulled Davina a little closer. Jack stopped, an irritated look on his face. He pulled on the boy's collar and the boy stopped as well. "That's Mag." The boy whispered. "She's the abbess in this area." "Aye." Jack nodded his understanding and he and the boy walked back up the short distance.

Jack laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Let her go." He said simply. The woman looked at Jack. "She belong to ya? Cause if not, she's fair game." Jack gave the woman a look. "Aye, she belongs t' me and I'd rather her not be soiled by yer hands." The woman glared at Jack, but let go of Davina. "Roddy Fingers, what ya doin' with these two?" The woman asked the child. "He wants t' see Danny!" Rodger said, eyes still wide. "Does he now?" The woman looked around at the other whores who laughed out right. "Well I'm sure we'll be seein' your head hangin' from the rack later. Shame, yer right handsome." Jack gave her a patronizing smile. "Thank ye." He turned and pushed the boy ahead. Davina fell in step behind him. "Ye alright?" Jack asked him. "Not the first time." Davina answered. Jack looked her, an eyebrow raised. She gestured it off.

Rodger led them down a flight of stairs. At the bottem were two large bashers. "Eh, what's all this?" "They're wantin' to see Danny!" Rodger said. "Why ya little squealer!" One of the men went to reach for Rodger, when Jack grabbed his hand. "Lay off." Jack growled. The man glared Jack. "Ye wantin' to see Danny are ya. Aye, you'll see him. Shouldn't have brought your wench though. Danny's got a thing for red heads." Jack saw Davina out of the corner of his eye, steel her self and meet the man's eyes. She had the spark, he had to admit that. But if she didn't know how to fight, it wouldn't be of any use. "Wait here." He told her. "Nah, ya both wanna see him, ya both go." The man opened the door and shoved Davina in. Jack growled but followed.

He let go of Rodger's shirt once they were inside. The boy looked at him, silently begging for Jack to let him go. Jack nodded and the boy ran off into the darkness. "That way." The man said, pointing. Jack took the lead, he took Davina's hand, an action that surprised even him, but if he didnt' keep her close, it could mean trouble. They followed the dark hall, lit by torches and came to a door where another guard stood. "They wanna see Danny." The basher behind them told the guard. The guard glared, but opened the door.

It opened up to a large circular room. The room was only half full of thieves and cut throats. And at one end of the room was a dais, which upon sit a young man with black hair. "What is this?" The man asked as Jack and Davina entered with the basher behind them. "They've come t' see ya, Danny!" The basher called out. Danny stood from the dais and walked down it slowly. "Come t' see me? And what for?" "How ye've been treatin' your pickpockets." Jack said simply. Danny came forward, looking Jack up and down. "What's it to you, gov'ner?" Jack gave the young man a bored look. "Call it a personal matter." "One of those brats yers?" Jack rolled his eyes. "If he was, he wouldn't be here." "So then wha ya wanna be interested in how I treat me picks?" "Because I used to be one." Jack replied, a steely look in his eyes. Danny laughed, and circled them.

"Is she yours?" Danny asked, nodding to Davina. "Aye." Jack answered. "I tell ya whats, I'll makes ya a deal. We'll duel. Should I win, I gets the girl and you leave," There was some hisses in the darkness, others didn't agree with letting Jack go alive. "And if I win?" Jack questioned. "Then I'll step down from the throne, and it's yers." Danny answered. "Agreed." Jack answered.

Danny moved off to prepare. Jack stripped out of his sea coat and drew his saber. "Are you serious? You're gambling with my life." Davina hissed. Jack tossed her a grin. "No faith in me, Davina?" "I've never seen you fight, I can't honestly say I have any." Jack faked a pout. "Have SOME faith in me, me dear." Jack said. He moved off to confront Danny, but was stopped by her small delicate hand on the crook of his arm. "Be careful Jack, please." He stared at her a moment, he hadn't expected her to show him this kindness. But here it was, and his heart lept. "Aye, I will." He answered with nod.

Danny circled Jack, his cutlass in a offensive position. Jack kept on the balls of his feet, for speed and his saber was in a defensive position. "So me hearty." Danny said with a wicked grin. "Have ye said goodbye to her?" Jack didn't answer. He knew this trick well. From time to time, he even employed it. Danny frowned, and lashed out. Jack parried expertly and stepped to the side, causing Danny to stumbled forward. Danny spun and lashed out again, swinging his cutlass around above his head in a move designed to decapitate Jack. Jack ran his saber down Danny's blade to the hilt and shoved Danny backwards, lunging as he did, and caught Danny in the shoulder.

Danny growled in anger and kicked Jack in the knee. Jack stumbled but turned with grace, paring. "Is that how ye wanna play?" Jack growled, before lashing out. As he knocked Danny's blade away, he swung his free fist, punching Danny in the face. Danny struck back and cut Jack across the chest. Jack drew in a breath, but parried Danny's next move and slipped his feet between Danny's and knocked him to the ground.

In a few short minutes, Jack was standing over Danny with his saber to Danny's neck. "Do ye yield?" Jack demanded. Danny glared, and Jack pressed the tip of his saber to Danny's throat. "Do ye yield!?" "Yes!" Danny snapped. Jack stepped back, but didn't sheath his saber. "Take yer self and go. And don't ever return." Jack commanded. Danny glared and got to his feet. He stumbled from the room. Jack looked around the room. "If any of ye have a problem, speak up now!" Jack yelled around the room. But no one spoke against him. Finally Jack turnend to look for Davina.

She came from the side lines where she had been standing and made her way slowly to him. "You're bleeding." She said softly, looking at his chest. Jack looked down. The wound was deep, but not deep enough to effect him. Though it would have to be cleaned and bandaged soon. "It could have been worse." He remarked. The look in his eyes, told her to remain by his side. And he turned, moving towards the throne on the dais. "There are going to be some changes around here." He called out. The thieves were beginning to come into the light and Jack looked around the room. "For the better." He added.

* * *

Jack had made the necessary arrangements with some of the guilds top members. Then Jack had been shown the chambers that would serve as his. Davina had followed and gotten one of the boys to bring her some bandages. "Here." She said softly as Jack stripped out of his shirt. She tried to keep from staring, but he had a number of gruesome scars, and a variety of intricate tattoos. Jack watched her closely as she sit down before him. He watched her green eyes drift over the scared bullet wounds. The scars on his left arm. Her eyes lingered on the branded P and the Sparrow tattoo on his right. "Is this where you get your name?" Her finger tips lightly caressed the sparrow, his stomach turned with butterflies. He wanted her to touch him in more ways. "The other way round really." Jack answered. "I got the tattoo, BECAUSE of me name." He answered her. "And this?" She touched the P. "East India Trade company. When they caught pirates, they branded them." "I'm sorry..." She muttered. Jack grinned. "I'm not." She looked up at him, and their eyes met. "I am, a pirate after all." He said, still grinning, but he didn't break eye contact with her. 

When she finally did, she rang the water out of the cloth and began wiping the blood off his chest. Jack watched her, drawing in a breath as the water stung. When she rang the cloth out again, Jack made his move. He reached up and pushed a lock of red hair from her face. Her hand stopped and she raised her eyes slowly, to look at him. Her hand was trembling. Jack leaned forward slowly. The fire light in the room glistened off them, casting their shadows on the walls. "Have ya ever been kissed?" Jack asked softly. "Not by someone who cared." She answered. Jack cocked his head to the side slightly, but he let his fingers linger in her hair. "How else does someone kiss?" He asked. She sighed, her eyes lowering. "It's no secret Jack..." She whispered. "I was...abused by my father...I was his play thing." The tears rolled down her cheeks. She never thought she'd tell anyone, especially a man. "Abused how?" Jack asked softly. "I...he...raped me, for most of my life." Jack's free hand clenched and he bit down a rush of anger. He leaned forward and kissed Davina on the forehead. He felt her tears hitting his arm and ran his fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to his. "I'm sorry Dav." He gave her a nickname. "If you trust me...I'll protect you from him." He said softly. He watched her eyes fill with love and gratitude. "Thank you Jack. Thank you so much." Jack smiled warmly, but he found they were both leaning into each other and he didn't stop it as their lips met. He kissed her tenderly, but passionately. He wouldn't push it, until he was sure that was what she wanted.


	7. Shadows and Secrets

Author's Note: This story has taken it's OWN path. But I'm very much enjoying writing this the way it's going now...evil grin

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far.

Unbeta'd all mistakes mine

* * *

Gallagher paced the deck of the ship. The sun had long since set, but neither Jack or Davina had returned. Gallagher was hardly worried about Jack, but he was worried about Davina. This port was not a the best known port for the safety of attractive young women. "They haven't come back?" Jacquelyn asked as she came over to him. Gallagher shook his head. "No, they haven't returned. If Jack doesn't have them back by sunrise, then I'm going into look for them."

* * *

Jack found himself pacing the bedroom chamber, deep in thought. Davina was fast asleep in the bed, curled up around a pillow. Jack moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge, looking at Davina for a long time. His thoughts were on rather or not he could love a woman like her. It was clear to him that he did. That it came from somewhere in his shadowed past. But he couldn't grasp where. And even with him in love with her, could she be a part of his life on the sea? Could she managed to live with him on the Pearl? He very much wanted her to.

He stretched out at the foot, looking up at the ceiling of the dark room. But apparently, Davina wasn't as asleep as he thought. She ran her bare foot up and down his arm in a comforting manor. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Shouldn't ya be sleepin'?" He asked her.

"It's hard to get used to a new bed some times." She replied softly. Jack sat up, watching her. She gave him a warm smile and Jack scooted up on the bed, stretching out beside her. She turned her head from looking up at the ceiling to look at him. Jack reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled warmly.

Jack was about to speak when a cry went up in the hall.

"Sparrow! Sparrow, we need you!" It was one of the guild masters.

Jack scrambled out of the bed, pulling on his shirt and went to the door, unlatching it. Davina had sat up on the edge of the bed, she was still dressed in her simple dress.

The man, who's named was Mystery was standing in the door, breathing hard.

"Sparrow, we have a bit of trouble. Something the others didn't want to tell you, but I thought..."

"What is it?" Jack growled.

"You'd best follow me.." Mystery turned and started down the hall. Jack turned to Davina and held out a hand. Davina got off the bed and joined him. They followed Mystery down the hall.

Mystery led them to a room were a few of the thieves were crowded around a boy. A boy who was obviously dead. "Out of the way." Jack growled, pushing between them. He crouched next to the body of the boy, inspecting it. The boy was white, and Jack found the two marks on the boy's neck. "Who did this?" Jack asked with a steely tone, standing and turning to face the others. Davina was standing in the door, wide eyed. No one spoke for a moment.

Then Mystery stepped forward. "The Shadows, sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Shadows? Do ya think I was born yesterday?"

Mystery shook his head vigorously. "No sir, but...well, I know it's hard to believe, but they've been rulin' this island for years...every night..."

Jack just looked at Mystery. Then he spoke. "Bury him in the morning. I don't want any one goin' outside tonight, understand."

"Aye sir!" Mystery nodded.

"Mystery, come with me." Jack left the room, taking Davina's hand and pulling her with him. Mystery followed.

When they'd gotten back to Jack's chambers, Jack closed and locked the door, with Mystery inside.

"Would like t' explain t' me what this is all about?" Jack asked him.

Mystery, who was a young man, with dark hair and blue eyes, rather handsome, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Look, Sparrow, sir. Danny...the rest of the guild. We tried to get by, avoidin' the Shadows. But Danny was...givin' them what we took. So they seem to be our...bosses. I suppose they've heard that you've taken over and aren't happy..." Mystery said with a sigh. "The other lads...the didn't want ya knowin' about any of this..."

Jack poured a tankard of rum and passed it to Mystery before pouring himself one.

"How long was Danny dealin' with 'em?" Jack asked Mystery.

Mystery shrugged, taking a drink. "As long as I could remember. Every once in awhile, they'd take a boy...a younger one...but I don't know why they'd do what they did tonight..." Mystery sighed.

"What are the Shadows?" Davina asked softly from her corner.

Mystery looked at her. "Beggin' yer pardon, Ma'am, but we don't rightly know... Any one who's seen them, usually ends up dead..."

"What do you mean, they'd take a boy?" She asked, her eyes slightly wide from confusion.

Mystery shrugged. "A boy, a pincher, would usually disappear and well...Danny'd just say it was the Shadows takin' their payment." Jack frowned, deep in thought.

"How does one find the Shadows?" He asked Mystery.

Mystery shuddered suddenly. "They'll find you..." He said in a barely audible whisper.

* * *

Gallagher took a long drink from his flagon and sit it down next to him on the crate as he tended to one of the worn nets, repairing it. Most of the crew was in the port taverns or turned in for the night. His own wife, Jacquelyn had went to their cabin for bed, after making Gallagher PROMISE not to stay up to late. 

He was enjoying the calm night air when something made him look up. He thought he'd heard a piercing cry in the air and he frowned, his full lips turning down, his brow knitting. He cocked his head to the side and listened, feeling the a light breeze off the ocean ruffling his white blonde hair. But there was no repeat of the cry.

He returned to his work, pushing the needle through and pulling it out, when the sound came again. Now Gallagher was sure he'd heard it. He put the net down on the crate beside him and unfolded his legs, standing. Moving over to the forecastle deck, he looked out at the port and it's buildings. It seemed that a dark cloud had lowered on the town. A chill began blowing in off the ocean and Gallagher noticed Gibs and Adrian, who had been on their way back from a pub had stopped, looking back at the town. "'ey!" Gallagher called to the two men. Gibs turned back to Gallagher as he came down the gang plank.

"What's all the noise?" Gallagher asked the older man.

"Don't right know, Cap'in." Gibs answered, looking back at the town.

"Who's still in the taverns?" Gallagher asked.

"Just a couple of the lads." Gibs answered.

Gallagher frowned, then motioned for Gibs and Adrian to follow him. "We might as well retrieve them. There's...something about this port..."

"Aye," Adrain answered. "I know wha ya mean, Cap'in Spike. Things are just...unnatural." Gallagher smiled a bit at the young man's uncomforted stance, the boy's dark eyes shifting around nervously.

The three men had entered the towns street, which seemed unnaturally deserted. Sound seemed much more muted, compared to what it had been when Gibs and Adrian had left their tavern.Gallagher's hand rested lightly on the hilt of his rapier and he watched the dark shadows cautiously. "Somethin's going here Cap'in." Gibs whispered. Gallagher nodded mutely in reply, ears straining, silver eyes ever watchful.

The hand that grabbed Gallagher was gloved in exquisite black gloves, of the richest leather. A hard grasp yanked Gallagher into the nearly pitch black alley way, restraining his hand from the hilt of his rapier. Gibs and Adrian jumped. "Cap'in Spike!" Adrian cried in alarm, drawing his own short sword.

"There's no need for weapons, me boyo." A deep haunting voice answered. "But do lower your voice and get over here." Gibs and Adrian exchanged a look, neither moving from their spot.

"Do as he says." Gallagher hissed in strained surprise. Gibs and Adrian entered the darkened alley.

They found the stranger standing close to the wall, with in the shadows. They couldn't rightly see his face, but they could see he was richly clad, from collar to boots and in his hand was a finely made walking stick.

"Wha is this?" Gibs asked in a nervous whisper.

"This is your saving." The stranger answered.

"Saving, wha da ya mean?" Adrian asked, taking a nervous step back into the main street, but the stranger's gloved hand shot out and grabbed Adrian's arm, yanking him back into the darkness. Adrian was about to protest, when the stranger clamped another hand over the boy's mouth.

A low keening cry drifted over the winds, moving closer to the four men. A cold began filling the area and Adrian was silenced and stilled by a hidden fear. Gallagher pressed himself against the wall, watching the street as Gibs drew back further into the alley. The stranger shoved Adrian back towards Gibs and took a place across from Gallagher against the other wall, also watching the street.

The keening grew closer and Gallagher drew in a sharp breath as three figures drew into the dim light of the street. To tall to possibly be men, they were clad in dark robes with hoods drawn over their heads. They were hunched over slightly, as if searching for something. In one hand they carried a sickle topped staff, in the other, they held leashes, connected to the source of the baying wails. Three monstrous animals, that looked as if they were part dog, part cat prowled before their masters. Gallagher looked quickly at the stranger, who only nodded.

The creatures stopped in the middle of the street. The animals leaned down, sniffing the ground, then all three raised their heads and let out a deafening howl. Adrian clamped his hands over his ears. Gallagher shut his eyes, leaning against the wall, feeling his own heart beat increasing ten fold. Adrain watched with wide eyes as the creatures removed the leashes from the animals and the animals bound forward, down the street and out of sight. The creatures soon followed, seeming to glide rather then walk.

"Wha...wha.." Adrian stammered, starting to ask, when the stranger again clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, eyes still on the street. The feeling of cold began drifting from their place and finally, the stranger removed his hand from Adrian's mouth. The boy foolish pulled his sword from the scabbard on his belt.

"Who are you!" He demanded of the stranger.

"Mother's love, wha were those things..." Gibs muttered from his spot. "Cap'in Spike..." Gibs looked at Gallagher.

Gallagher was standing at the front of the alley.

Finally he turned on the stranger, who was giving Adrian a look of amusement at the boy's fear.

"Dorian, they couldn't possibly be..." Gallagher started to say, but was stopped as the stranger nodded slowly.

"No!" Gallagher growled frustrated and angry.

He grabbed the stranger by the collar, pulling him in to the light. He was revealed to be a man older then Gallagher and Jack, but much younger then Gibs. His hair was a little below the shoulders, and a deep brown. His face was sharp, angular and reminded Gibs strongly of someone. He sported a sharp goatee of present fashion of gentleman. His eyes, a dark golden brown color, reflected a mixture of wisdom and age, and jovial youth, a strange contradiction. His presence oozed power, though it was unclear to Gibs and Adrian what just KIND of power this man, who was obviously called Dorian had.

"No!" Gallagher repeated, "They are supposed to be DEAD! HE'S supposed to be dead!"

"Boyo," There was an irish accent to Dorian, "Ye know as well as I, that he can't die that easy." This Dorian removed Gallagher's hands from his collar and dusted off his jacket.

Gallagher ran his hands through his hair and turned back on Dorian, pointing a finger at him. "You think I don't know this! We SWORE Dorian, we swore on the blade that we'd keep them away from him..."

"What da ye think I'm doin' here, Gallagher?" Dorian replied with a look. "Mind ye, it wasn't easy to track the bastard." Dorian said with a chuckle. Gallagher felt the corner of his lips turn up slightly. Gibs and Adrian looked back and forth between the two men, confused as to what they were talking about.

"So where is the scalawag now?" Dorian asked as he moved around the alley, in the way a large cat would when restless.

Gallagher grimaced slightly. "I...uh...I don't know at the present." Dorian snapped around, and those golden brown eyes steeled dangerously, giving Gallagher a piercing, dangerous look.

"Ye don't know! Good GODS, Gallagher, boyo, yer supposed ta know!"

"Well he's here, in the Port, this I know. I mean, I can still feel him here of course, but I just don't know WHERE in the Port he is..." Gallagher replied meekly.

Dorian threw up his hands in irritation. "I tell ye to watch him and ye lose him!"

"I didn't lose him!" Gallagher replied in his defense, "He went off this mornin' with Davina. Maybe it wasn't the BEST idea, but I figured...they'd had been back before sundown." Dorian continued to peer at Gallagher with that look.

"Who's Davina?"

Gallagher sighed. "A young woman we rescued from a wreckage. As if that's only PART of the trouble... Ravenclaw was the cause of the wreckage..." Gallagher told him with a sigh, looking up at the sky.

Dorian swore vulgarly. "Ravenclaw? Ye should have known from that moment the fatifer would soon be following!" Dorian said in a tone, as if Gallagher were a child and Dorian a father, rebuking him for his mistakes. Gallagher hung his head. Dorian took a deep sigh and moved away from Gallagher to lean against the wall.

"We'll have ta find him. Jack doesn't know what's going on and if we don't get to him first, he can end up in far more trouble then he needs to be in."

Gallagher snorted. "Jack Sparrow is ALWAYS in more trouble then he needs to be." Dorian tossed Gallagher a grin that both Adrian and Gibs found more then familiar.

"Aye, that's Sparrow. Now lad...focus." Gallagher sighed, taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold stone and focused every amount of energy on what he was about to do. He reached out with every sense, searching. Every thought was directed towards the presence of Jack Sparrow. He snorted, amusedly, if Jack Sparrow ever knew his best mate was keeping tabs on him like this, he'd have a fit. But there was so much Jack DIDN'T know, all for his own good. It was more then just fate that had brought Jack and Gallagher crossing path as boys to be best mates.

Finally, he found Jack's presence, not far from where they were. A contented, warm feeling radiating from Jack. Gallagher's eyes snapped opened, he knew that feeling all to well himself and he began laughing in good humor, despite himself.

"What?" Dorian asked, watching Gallagher.

"I've found him, but there's something more."

"What?"

Gallagher grinned at Dorian. "The fool's in love!" Dorian eyed Gallagher, but even Gallagher could see the amused sparkle in Dorian's dark eyes.

"'Bout bloody time, mate." Dorian whispered. "All right, ye two." Dorian turned back to Gibs and Adrian. "Head straight back for the Pearl."

Adrian began opening his mouth.

"Do as he says, Adrian." Gallagher commanded.

"And don't stop fer anything." Dorian added as he and Gallagher left the alley way.


	8. Trouble Follows Who?

**Author's Note: Okay, I need to nix from the last chapter that Dorian doesn't know who Davina is...cause he DOES the little...**

Thanks to all my loyal readers. It's a bit of a short chapter, I know...

Erin, by the way, is the Poet's name for Ireland

* * *

Dorian and Gallagher head down the whore's alley way, towards the door of the guild's chamber.

"So she's back in his life is he?" Dorian asked softly as they walked.

"You knew we couldn't keep them apart, Dorian, they were destined to be, true lovers..."

Dorian sighed. "Sometimes I pity that girls fate... But she's a strong lass, and that's what Jack needs right now, and he'll need it more, later on."

Gallagher stopped Dorian. "I wont do it again! I wont, Dorian! They truly honestly, to the end of their days love each other, and I wont separate them again!"

Dorain looked at Gallagher for a long, before laying a hand on the younger man's arm. "I'm not askin'ye to, Gallagher. What we did the first time, was for their safety, it wasn't time. But eventually they're remember The land of _Erin_."

"And that's bad how? He saved her life, and she was ready to die for him..." Gallagher said softly as they came to the door of the guild.

The two guards men, had their orders and they stood tall at their posts. "Turn around and go the other way." One of them said.

"We're here to speak with Sparrow." Dorian said diplomatically. The guards looked at him, as Dorian turned to Gallagher. "Get ready for this." Dorian said with a grin. Gallagher shook his head, but his hand was already resting on his rapier.

"No one sees the master of this guild, just like that..." The guard said with a sneer.

"See what I mean?" Dorian asked Gallagher, before turning back to the guards. Dorian sighed and looked at the men. "I suppose you're going to wanna do this the hard way..." The guards glared back at him. "Hard way..." Gallagher muttered. Dorian shook his head.

The movement was as quick as lightening. One moment Dorian was standing there, checking his nails, the next, he had both guards by their ear and was twisting, whimpers and moaning emitting from them. "Gallagher, lad, get the door." Dorian told him. Gallagher hid back his snickering and slipped past the two big men that were on their knees from Dorian and pushed the door open.

"Now, then lads." Dorian said, forcing the two guards down the stairs and inside. Gallagher closed the door behind them and followed Dorian down the hall, with the two guards in front of them. He continued to twist their ears, forcing them to walk in front of him and Gallagher, until they came to the throne room, then Dorian shoved them away, looking around the room. "Now if one of ye lads would be kind enough to go and get Sparrow..." Dorian said to one of the guards, who grumbled off.

* * *

"I think we've got a problem." Mystery said, after coming back from the door. Jack gave him a look.

"Now what?"

"It seems there are two gentleman here, looking for you." Mystery said, glancing at Davina.

Jack looked over at her. "Probably one of them being Gallagher." Jack muttered. Davina smiled slightly, getting up from her chair.

They left the room and entered the throne room. Jack slowed down upon seeing Dorian with Gallagher. In fact, he stopped completely in the doorway, his head cocked to the side slightly. With a frown, he went out and over to them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jack asked Dorian. Dorian just grinned.

"And I'm happy t' see you too, me'boyo."

Jack frowned. "Dorian, when ever yer around, trouble usually follows ya."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "As if it doesn't follow ye around, Jackie?" Jack couldn't help but grin at this. "Aye, it does..." Jack replied. Dorian shook his head.

"We need to speak in private, Jack, now." Gallagher said, giving his friend that look. Jack looked from Dorian to Gallagher and back, then nodded with a sigh. "Follow me."

Jack led them down the darken hall towards the room he was using, with Davina beside him. When they entered, Jack shut the door. "Alright then, what's goin' on?"


End file.
